


Secret Secret Battleworld: Civil Dispute

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Reunited once more, after a long and tiring Civil War. What a purffect ending :3





	Secret Secret Battleworld: Civil Dispute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scraping Up the Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644546) by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> I heavily used a background reference of a manor's library from google. Its not exact but a lot of the dimensions have been lifted oops. http://www.brucall.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/interior-luxury-home-library-2-comfortable.jpg That's what happens when you have half a day left for this.
> 
> Tony and Steve are in their Secret Wars Battleworld: Civil War costumes and it is supposed to be that universe... but cats. Because cats.


End file.
